Justin Gaethje vs. Luis Palomino 2
The fight was for the WSOF lightweight title with Justin Gaethje defending. The first round began and they touch gloves. Gaethje lands an inside kick, clipped by a counter right. Palomino lands a leg kick and a left. Gaethje lands an inside kick. Palomino lands a body kick. Gaethje lands a right, eats a left and he's hurt. 4:00. Palomino lands a right, big knee to the bdoy drops Gaethje, another knee when Gaethje stands, Palomino lands a left, knees the body. Palomino knees the body, right uppercut to the body, eats a body knee himself, they break. Gaethje lands a counter right uppercut,e ats a counter right and another. Gaethje knees the body, clinch. Another knee from him, another. Palomino replies, lands a right, defends a double. 3:00. Gaethje lifts and slams him. Butterfly guard. Palomino stands to the clinch, they break. Gaethje drops him with a big uppercut, pounces to half-guard with a big right. Palomino turtling up. Gaethje has the back. A right under. 2:00. A right under. Crowd chanting Gaethje. Palomino stands and Gaethje slams him like a ragdoll to side control. Two right elbows, another. Another, half-guard. Gaethje lets him up. Palomino lands a right. 1:00. Palomino lands an inside kick. Gaethje misses a spinning kick, eats a pair of right uppercuts. 35. Palomino lands a counter left. Something happened, time called, apparently a groin kick from Palomino, time called with 17 secs left. They continue quickly. 10 seconds. Gaethje lands a leg kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Palomino but close, IMO. Chael says Gaethje won the round but oh well. R2 began and they touch gloves. Gaethje tries a spinning kick. Gaethje lands a leg kick. Palomino lands a left and another and a big right. Gaethje lands an inside kick, eats a counter right. 4:00 as Gaethje lands a right uppercut, drops him with a right, thinking guillotine against the cage. Palomino stands escaping to the clinch. Someone's cut on the brow. Apparently Palomino. Gaethje breaks with a big right uppercut. Gaethje chant. Lands an inside kick. Feints it. Clinch, Gaethje breaks with a right anda big knee, eats a knee to the body, lands a right uppercut, they exchange, 3:00. Gaethje knees the head, lands a left. Clinch. Palomino breaks with a right, lands a leg kick, eats an inside kick to the groin, ref says nothing. Gaethje lands a jab and a big right, blocks a high kick. Palomino lands a right to the body, eats a right and a leg kick, Gaethje drops him with an inside kick. 2:00. Palomino lands a right, eats a hard jab. Gaethje lands a leg kick. Gaethje lands a jab and a right. Palomino lands a right. And another. Palomino's exhausted. Gaethje knees the body. 1:00 as Gaethje lands a leg kick. Palomino lands a body kick, eats one. Palomino lands a hard one-two, is dropped by a hard counter right, Gaethje pounces with four rights and a left, it's over. Wow. Gaethje almost breaks his ankle on a backflip off the cage. They bow to each other and hug. Good sportsmanship. Gaethje said Brian Foster better be next and better be ready. Palomino says Gaethje's one of the best fighters in the world. Very classy of Palomino. Says he thought the stoppage was a little earlier. "I love this guy with all my heart because he's a warrior.. I want to fight him again." They hug. Palomino wants in that lightweight tournament to get the next shot. "I'll knock everybody out in that tournament to fight this guy again." They hug again. The vice president said "Whatever this guy wants, he deserves it and he'll be in that tournament."